Elfen Lied: Darkness Comes From The Hells Chpt 2
by Hekayru
Summary: The time came to put the plan in action, but what if something goes wrong....Who will survive in A Fight for Freedom?
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness Is Released

When love is killed, and the life is gone.

Memories bring the pain again, might this be the end?

For a soul which has survived a tragedy, be stronger than it was before?

Is it blessed or part of the damned?

As the flames are rising, darkness is freed.

Oh how charised love is

Will it be revived within?

Praise him, the one who lost

his love in a paradise

When the Gods which are unknown,

choose the son which they adore,

to destroy the evil, which has torn

his world and others apart?

**Chapter One**

**_The Darkness Is Released..._**

Off from the coast in a remote island, in a facility, kind of like the one where they had held Lucy/Nyuu and other diclonius, except here they hold humans that are most wanted killers with super human strengths/abilities, with far more dangerous diclonius, and other such beings( the created on the earth sci-fi beings),

In this facility, scientist test each "subject" trying to find a strong super human or diclonius to clone, to create an army. "Welcome subject # 10204, hope your up and ready for your test 631." small, but wide holes begin to appear on the walls in the test room where the scientist are testing subject 10204, known as Johnson Hecter."I have a name you idiot." "Well then Mr. Hecter, hope you have been practicing," says the scientist on a loud speaker. "What is it now am I going to go against one of your weak creations?" says Hecter, "Trust me when I say, this is one to die for." Suddenly, a long sharp blade comes from one of the openings. Quickly, Hecter dodges it, but only to have another one come out from another opening." Don't you have something better to do, like find yourself a woman to satisfy you? Oh wait, your not interested in them are you," says Johnson laughing. "Why you pathetic little shit!" soon the scientist makes the blades pop out faster. Johnson tries to dodge as many of them as he can, but they started to come from all sorts of directions. Soon he starts getting cut all over, until he fell to his knees. "Having fun!?" says the scientist," Hecter on his knees, bleeding all over his body raises his head from the shadow, Johnson's demon side has awaken, with an evil look, "I just begun." The scientist then pulls a switch releasing a blade which would cut of Hecter's head, but quickly bends back to dodge. He slowly gets up, making it seem like if the test was no ordeal by saying," Is that all you can do, you really have to find yourself a girl," then the scientist pulls two levers releasing two blades, and using a deadly martial art, the blades miss him. Hecter, starts walking toward the wall, where way up high, are the scientists watching him. "or is it that you found one, except you don't got the courage to ask her, or him," talking to the scientist while dodging incoming blades, hoping for an opportunity... When Hecter sees it, he does a front flip putting his leg out, breaking one of the blades off the wall with his heel. "Just wait Hecter, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF WHEN THIS IS OVER AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S GOT COURAGE!" Hecter starts breaking off the incoming blades with the one he tore. Once a hold of it, he starts running towards the door. On his way, other scientists press a security button, saying, "Danger, (repeating a few times)." Once at the door, he quickly starts slashing through the metal door. After crossing it, he wonders through the corridors, until he meets a group of guards with guns. "This is as far as you go," says the one in command. "When will you humans learn that we are the next step for human evolution?" the guards start to take aim, some one from behind yells, "Hecter, please surrender, you don't have a chance against them!" Hecter turns to see his friend who he knew long ago, "It's best for you to lay the floor, but then again maybe not since it's about to get messy," says Hecter. He starts running the guards that opened fire, jumping into the air, makes it to the guards, slicing them in pieces, until they fell. As Komashi (the name of Hecter's' scientist, but friend) to see that all the guards have fallen, "And you said I didn't have a chance against them," says Hecter starting to walk down the corridor. At the main office, the owner of the facility, Mr. Losuki Nykashu, tells the guards to capture Hecter alive... after passing many guards, and near the entrance, a special soldier team (ss team) secretly behind Hecter, with powerful stun guns, take aim. "Halt or we'll shoot" the commander yells. Hecter turns to see the team, "Go ahead, from what I know, your boss would want me alive and not dead." Without hesitation, they fired. Swiftly Hecter turned around to dodge, but so many of the stun guns had been shot, a few caught Hecter, shocking him. Hecter had grabbed hold of the ones on his body, pulling them off. "you all want to test me!?" Hecter starts running towards the team, aiming the stun guns' laser at Hecter, and then they fire, hitting him, stopping him in his tracks. He was able to get those off, but more started coming. Hecter soon couldn't stand it no more. Before he'd be knocked out, he threw the long blade like a boomerang, slicing through some of the teams' soldiers. After getting up, the commander reported that "The Demon" has fallen and to send a group to get him.

Johnson woke up, in his room where they kept a close watch on him through a security camera. He walked towards his desk, where his dagger he created long ago. It was capable to cut through certain types of metal. Johnson practices his teaching from long ago.

Johnson along with other humans, strange beings, and dicloniuses, lined up to go to the exercise yard. Johnson sat on the one of the tables alone, remembering his past before he was captured and brought to the facility. But then he got an idea many in the facility feared to do, escape...For a week Johnson start planning ways to escape, but they all seemed hopeless if he would try them. He soon got the idea, what if, he wasn't the only one wanting to escape. In the yard, it seemed like it was cut into sections, one for the diclonius, and another for humans with super human strengths/abilities, and the other for beings with strange powers(Hecter was in the one with humans with super human strength/abilities. He walked over to his group, he had told them of what he plans to do. They all laughed thinking, he really lost his marbles in this facility. Johnson had left thinking it was hopeless, but some one walked towards him. Standing in front of him, was one of his groups friends. He asked Hecter what his plans were which involved not just them, but the other groups as well. Then the day came when he had crossed over to the diclonius section... They all looked at him in an angry way, but Johnson proceeded. Once near the group, the diclonius, with their vector's, grabbed hold of him, and Touhachi walked towards him and asked, "What do you want human, you want to parish?" Johnson says steadily, "Do you all want freedom?" they all laughed releasing him. "Freedom, do know what that means? Do you even know what it is?" "I have a plan which will free every one," Johnson explained, "Listen, I don't know what test they did to you that has crippled your mind, but there's no way for what your asking for, now leave this part, or you'll parish within. Johnson staying where he is said, "What are you afraid of?" Touhachi quickly turning around, with one of his vectors to make Johnson fly off, misses. Johnson had sensed it coming, as Touhachi tried again and again to grab Johnson, but could not grab him. Soon others stand up hoping to join the fight. Johnson, while dodging the vectors, had been telling them of the plans of escape. Touhachi was convinced when Johnson had finished and so were the others, and that was the beginning of the plans...


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight for Freedom

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_**The Fight for Freedom**_

Before time came to head back to their rooms, or test, Johnson noticed one of the diclonius tied to a wheel chair, wearing a strange head set. "Careful, you wouldn't want to get torn from the inside out," says one of the diclonius named Hontsu. "Who is that?" asked Johnson. "She was one of the most wanted killers of the world, probably on the very top," Hontsu explained. "It is said, she could not be held in the other facility similar to this one, because she was able to escape multiple times." he said. "Why is she here then?" "Well, here they invented a suit, in which she could not release her vectors, as she still is wearing it," Johnson goes in front of her, trying to see if she would join. "Do you want to be free?" Johnson asked. She did not answer. Johnson moved in front where he knew she would see him. "You ever, felt left out?" she replied. "Left out?" Johnson, not knowing what she was trying to say. "Did you live a happy life before you were brought here?" she asked. Johnson had told her of his dark past and how he ended up there, he told her of what he and others planned to do, hoping she would join too. "What is your name?" Johnson, wanting to know. "Just call me num. 56. A bell rang meaning it was time to go back to the rooms.

When every one got to there room, some from test, they all made a hole in a point in a wall where the security camera couldn't see them doing so, where there would be a network of pipes that were connected to the other rooms. Johnson tested it to see if the others could hear which they could. After planning and reasoning with every, they all were starting to revise, when a repair man had came across the discussions. After he got some one to hear what was going on, it was reported to Losuki, he got as many guard prepared for the escape, but the only problem was he did not know when it was going to happen...

The day came, every one anxiously waiting for the bell to ring, watch men were getting concerned of what was going on. The bell rang...every got lined up. While walking towards to the building, one of the humans with mind control, supposedly acted like if he had gotten sick. One of the guards had gone to check on him. Once there, he was quickly mind controlled by Risey, giving him a gun to him and others. Prepared, they started shooting at the guards, and had disabled the alarms. They all started wandering the corridors, opening the doors with the ID's of the guards. Johnson waited hoping for one of them to go to his room before another test. The door opened, the scientist from before had came in with a gun, aiming it to Hecter. "I told you I'd kill you," he said. A shot was fired, the scientist fell dead, then a being with invisibility named Nyshiro had turned up, "You didn't think we would leave you out, did ya." Relieved, Johnson got his dagger and possessions, and left with Nyshiro. Once in the corridor, Johnson remembered some one, he told Nyshiro to go on, for he was going to go get some one. Johnson had taken down some guards with his gun to reach the room, where num. 56 was being held. He had walked up to her. "What took you so long?" she asked. Eventually Johnson had released her from the chair, and helped take off the suit. They left not knowing a group of guards were waiting for them. The guards started to attack not knowing that num. 56 wasn't wearing the suit. With her vectors, she sliced them up, with one sweep of one of her vectors. Then every one met in a big corridor where they were getting ready for the next part of the plan. The whole crowd turned into four groups. Group A, which Johnson would lead to take down any guards in the corridors leading towards the entrance room and then on to the outside. Group B, would be composed of the most brilliant minds to hack on to the security systems, to open doors for the other groups. Group C would lead Group B to the security station, and after their objectives were complete, they would join the others to freedom. Group D would go to corridors next to the ones where Group A would be clearing out. Johnson and the others started going through the corridors, rarely meeting guards. As Group C and B where heading to the security station, many guards showed up. Shots echoed the corridors. Some on Group C fell injured, but were able to pass the guards. Once on the security systems, they figured out codes and passwords. They studied the computer camera systems, they open doors that been closed to block any one. The Group A was close to the entrance room, but something was wrong, the large room was dark, and the gate was open... Johnson stopped his group, got the walky-talky and said, "Group B, something is wrong here." "What is it?" the leader of the group asked. "We are at near the entrance room, but it seems the gate has been open, but it's dark...," Johnson explained. "What are you waiting for? Head out, we'll keep watch for the other groups." Johnson walked slowly, getting his eye sight to his night vision. The light turned on, blinding Johnson, making him fall to the floor. A large group of ss teams where aiming at the other group. "This is as far as you go, surrender or parish," the commander of the ss team said. Johnson who recovered his sight saw that it was the commander who had led them to the room, full of metal boxes, in case of a battle, which is bond to happen. When one of the super humans on a security camera computer saw the meeting in the entrance room, on a microphone, he had told Group D to head towards the entrance room. Johnson was looking at his group; thinking how can save them some how from this situation. As he gotten up, Group D from another corridor, saw what was happening. They had lined up, aiming their guns at the team, Johnson spotted them, he quickly got his gun, and soon the ferocious battle began. Every body scattered, to try to take the ss team down from every where possible, hiding and moving from box to box. The people on both groups started fall, on one of the security systems, one of the ss team's soldiers had called to send reinforcements. Quickly they informed the groups in entrance room, that reinforcement of the ss team were going to be there in a little bit of time. After opening doors leading to the outside, the groups left the station to help the others. Time was short; Johnson had to think of something to spare every one. Then some diclonius came to him, and then he thought of some thing. He had asked for the diclonius to use their abilities to stop bullets and lead every one to safety. They agreed and spread the word to the others. They all lined up, the others behind them, and start running to the gate or exits. Soldiers were starting to get sliced, ripped, and thrown. Once out, they ran, but still shooting the soldiers that had lived. "Reinforcements have arrived!" Some one yelled. Num. 56 saw how many were getting killed she had to do something she thought, and there was... She ran towards the ss teams that arrive freezing the bullets that had been shot to her. Johnson saw her heading to the soldiers again, so he started running to her hoping to help her leave. She heard him coming, with one of her vectors; she grabbed him to toss him far from her to safety. With the other vectors, she broke the walls on and in the entrance, breaking the flammable gas that soon covered the ss teams. With a tear in her eye, she grabbed a broken pipe; hitting it against another to cause a spark, causing the whole building to blow up taking her too. As every one was a bit far from it, they saw the fiery inferno. Johnson had felt happy, but sad knowing how so many sacrificed their lives for the others, so every one could have their freedom. But Johnson had called for every one's attention, "People, we now have the freedom which they long wished for, thanks to those who sacrificed. But, we can not do nothing as the others still suffer, we must one day come back for the others, to commemorate the memory of those who helped give us the freedom." There was no speaking; they fell to a deep silence. "Please, I promise I will come, no matter what, sure I know when you find a life of peace and happiness, and you won't want to leave it. We must stop these people from harming us any more." Touhachi stepped up, "When will this "meeting" will happen?" he asked. "This will be when we are prepared, willing to stop them for good. We shall be connected, in many ways, let us never create bridges from this day forth." And after they all agreed, they departed to the world...

"HOW COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED!!" Losuki yelling over the phone from the report. "They had gone through every computer security system, taken down the resistance we laid out, and destroyed the F-54 building."Send every ss teams we got to hunt each "subject", even if necessary, KILL THEM!" Losuki yelled. (On a conference meeting)"Gentlemen, a tragedy has happen, our experiments have escaped," he said. "What are we going to do? The future of this facility is in the hands of those "subjects"," asked one of the directors. "I shall prepare every ss team we got to hunt for them, even if it takes time, from this day, "The Escape of The Subjects" we hunt for any of them we find died or alive, for our plans for the army shall continue, and we shall rise..."


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares Never Die

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_**Nightmares Never Die**_

(Five years later, age 21)"Johnson!" Soaria yelled. "Where are you?!" She had been walking around their home, down stairs, into rooms, and the only place is to look out side. She wandered into the gardens, hoping to find him. Johnson was creeping behind her and he said, "What is it?"Soaria turned around punching Johnson, not knowing it was him. "I told you not to do that!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, just having little fun," he said. She turned away from him angry at him. He went up to hug her, "I'm sorry, I'll stop then, don't be mad." Eventually she forgave him. They had left there home, to go to explore the markets and places beyond the cities. They had gone to a historical sight, a little restaurant to eat, and had a picture taken of themselves together, hugging, and laughing, but unaware some one was watching them..."Sir you won't believe this," an ss team soldier told commander Krashiru through a public phone. "What is it?" the commander asked. "I found one of the "subjects", I think this is Hecter...yes it is Hecter." he replied."Well done, keep track of him; try to see where he lives." "Sir, there's one things should know." he replied. "What would that be?" the commander asked. "He's with some one." the soldier explained. "We deal with who he is with later, just stick to him no matter what, and try not to be seen." he remarked. "Yes sir." Sunset was near its end and Saoria and Johnson headed towards home in a bus, and the soldier followed, dressed as a tourist. "This was a fun day," said Johnson. "We should go out more like this." Soaria replied. On the way home she laid on Johnson's side. Happy as she was to be with him, as he was to be with her. Night had fallen, and they had gone to sleep. Outside the gate, an ss team was hiding out, hoping for their mission to be a success. They had opened the gate walking towards the home to get inside. Soaria had woken up, thinking she heard something outside. She gotten out of bed, and went to the kitchen, turning on one of the lights, which they saw. They quickly hid behind bushes or the wall near the door where Soaria peeked, moving a little curtain aside. Soariahad gotten a cup of water she was heading back to the bedroom with Johnson, when a soldier grabbed her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He and others came from the back door, and they started going through the house. Soaria wanted to yell, but couldn't, so she dropped the cup, which broke on the floor. Johnson woke up, the soldier threw Soaria to the floor. The team heard Johnson in one of the rooms, so one of them hurried to it. Once he opened the door, Johnson saw quickly who it was and blasted the soldier with his shot gun. He ran swiftly down the hall, slashing and slicing three soldiers who were there. "Johnson HELP!" Soariayelled. Johnson ran to her, taking what looked like an old triton fork stabbing it into the chest of the soldier, sticking him to the wall. "Are you alright?" Johnson asked worried. A soldier hiding saw Johnson picking Soaria, so he started taking out his gun. He made a sound which Soaria heard and saw him aiming the gun to Johnson. She quickly grabbed and pushed Johnson holding on to him. The trigger was pulled, and Soaria was hit on the back...Johnson pulled his gun out and shot the soldier in the head.(listen to the song Lilium,short version or full when you read this part) Johnson was on his knees holding Soaria, who was bleeding from the shot. "Please don't leave me, I'm sorry for all this," Johnson said crying. "What do you...mean?" she asked breathing heavily. Johnson had told her of what happened five years ago and what he would soon do. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Soaria asked. "I wanted to forget the life I left behind, so I could start a better one...with you." He replied. "I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't want you to get hurt...and now it's too late." Soaria had put her hand on his cheek they kissed and at that same moment past away. Johnson cried to know she had died, he close eyes filled with tears, that ran down his cheek. "I promise I will avenge you, I promise." And he kissed her one last time. When he opened his eyes, he was illusioning. He was in a dark world, and suddenly, some thing grabbed Johnson's leg. It was himself, except he or it looked like Johnson, but tortured. Then more appeared dragging them selves towards Johnson, surrounding him all over. They started to grab Johnson, piling onto him. But there was one which would stand that looked normal, but with an evil smile and face. As Johnson was getting covered with the others, the normal one was right beside him. "Thought you could get rid of me, huh. You anted to "feel" again, and now this is all you feel. Your weak Johnson." he remarked. "Luckily I'm giving you another chance to redeem yourself, to avenge Saoria's death, to kill those that are fake, and in their true form, filled with pain." The normal one said. He held out his hand. "I can get rid of them, so you don't have to feel those things again, ever." Johnson nearly covered by the tortured forms of him, let out a tear, held out his hand, but wasn't able to reach for the normal form's hand. Quickly, the normal one made an evil grin, he quickly grabbed onto Johnson, making a demonous sound, while fusing with Johnson's body. Then, all the tortured forms were blown off, evaporating in the process. The dark world disappeared Hecter was back in the room with Saoria's body lying in front of him. At the sight of her lying there, dead, anger grew inside. He let another demonous yell, which could be heard outside the house. The second half heard it, and moved in, going through the front door, which was unlocked. Inside the house was dark, when one of the soldiers, 3 meters away from his team barely stepped in, he let out a moan. One of the other soldiers went to check on him. "Hey what's wrong...?" he had asked. And when he placed his hand on him, he fell to pieces. Arms, hands, legs, and his head along with the torso fell to the floor, filling the steps with blood and later the ground. The soldier trying to climb down the steps, slipping on the blood, tried to run away, got shot by the commander. "We have a mission men, and we fail by running away." He started to walk towards the house, and the rest started to follow him, with fear inside growing. The team turned on their flashlights on their guns, because the light switches did not want to turn on the lights. They were walking in a circle, so if any of them would go down they could shoot at Hecter if it was him. They headed toward the room where they found the dead bodies of the other men, which made the fear inside them grow more inside. "Where is he...where's Hecter?" One of the soldiers asked. "Looking for me?" Then they all shined their lights to the center of the circle, where Hecter had appeared. All the men froze, but the commander yelled, "FIRE!" Hecter quickly moved from the center to one of the soldier slicing his chest then stabbing him on the back where his heart is. Then, every one started shooting toward Hecter, which put the soldier's body in front of him using it as a human shield to protect himself from the raging fire. Once they ran out of bullets, Hecter threw the body at them, headed to them with rage. While the men where loading their guns, Hecter pulled out his other dagger. One of the men got his knife out and went to kill Hecter, but Hecter had broken the dagger with his. Hecter slashed his belly and with the other slashed his throat. Another team member had his knife out, and right when he was going to slash Hecter, he had his hand sliced off, then got stabbed on the chest. And when the other soldier had loaded his gun, he aimed at Hecter, but Hecter had cut his gun in two. Hecter cut off his arm, kicked a long spear from the floor in the air grabbing a hold of it, sticking it into and threw the soldier. The commander got his pistol, but met face to face with Hecter. Quickly Hecter slashed the commander with a diagonal slice. He threw his other dagger at the last soldier standing, to his head, killing him instantly. The commander on the floor bleeding, trying to reach for his gun. Hecter stabbed his hand to the ground before he could grab the gun. "Who sent you?" Hecter asked. The commander refused to tell Hecter, and so Hecter moved the daggers' handle toward the rist of the commander hand, cutting it easily. From the pain, the commander confessed, "It was Losuki; he sent out his ss teams, to find you "subjects", dead or alive." Hecter out raged got his dagger out from the commander hand, then used it to cut the commanders head off. Police arrived on the scene, after receiving a disturbance call. The police checked the house to see the horrors inside, insisted to check every where for evidence of some sort. They had found Soaria's body lying on the bed. Two days, after the investigation, they had buried Soaria, and many people that she new came to her funeral. Once after every one left, Johnson showed up, he kneeled in front of the grave. He dug a small hole under the tombstone, where he placed a small box which had a ring in it.

"Mr. Losuki," His assistant said. "What is it?" Losuki asked. Nervously to tell him of the report of the death of one of Losuki's family member. "Sorry to say...but your nephew has...gotten killed in the mission...to catch, Johnson Hecter. Losuki quickly turn shocked to know what has happened. "Johnson just keeps on riuning every thing for me, first he helps alot of our "subjects" escape, and now this. For I will be sure that the ss teams hunt him down, making him pay for what he has done and I shall proceed with the plans. No one will get in my way."

Some days later, Losuki search a way to contact Johnson, which had got the chance to do, but it was Johnson who called him through a public phone. He told him about what he is bound to do to once he catches him to pay back for the death of his family member, and told Johnson how he and the family members that worked in the facility, planed to kill the person who was with him. Johnson had told him, that he was going to hunt and kill every family member that was in the plan that killed Soaria, and that nothing would stop him to avenge Soaria's death...


	4. Chapter 4: Cross Roads

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_**Cross Roads**_

(7 years later) Johnson was on chase of a scientist who knows where Losuki and the facility was. Right when he was about to capture him, Johnson heard guns going off near him. Instead of capturing the scientist, he ran to where the shots where being fired, which was on a bridge. Once he was able to see what was going on, he saw soldiers shooting at a girl who later he saw had horns on her head. He quickly ran to the scene, and once he was within the fire range, he tackled her, accidentally getting her horn shot off, knocking her unconscious. The shooting had stopped, for the soldiers thought it was a civilian who had gotten in between them and the person they had come to kill. Johnson had quickly gotten up, and when he did, a soldier who works for Losuki recognized him and insisted to shoot down. When Johnson saw them starting to aim their guns at him, he ran swiftly towards the crowd and took out his dagger. He reached the crowd, and then shots were being fired within the crowd of soldiers. Johnson slicing the soldiers while avoiding the shots. A soldier that was behind the crowd started running away from the fight. Once all of the soldiers fell dead in the crowd he noticed one of them running away. By this, he gotten a small knife and threw it up in the sky, which later on landed on the soldier's back. He went to check on the diclonius which he thought was one of the escaped "subjects". On his way, he picked up the horn which was shot off. Then, a soldier who survived the massacre saw him heading towards her. He silently took his gun, started aiming to the diclonius, but when he fired, he hit Johnson on the back side which Johnson he was able to with stand. Johnson threw a metallic spear at the head of the soldiers, killing him instantly. Johnson had picked up and carried the diclonius finding the other horn that fell out of her pocket. Once he arrived at the place he is staying at, he had reattached her horns to her head, and inspected an umbrella which he found near, and he found an address that was to the inn inscripted on it. In the morning, Johnson headed to the address of the inn. Once he was at the front gate he knocked on it, and when he did, a small dog had started barking and then he heard a clock ding. Some one had came to open the door. "Yes, may I help you?" the person asked. "Ah yes, I found this umbrella near a bridge, it had an address which led me here," Johnson explained. "By the way, what is your name?" he asked. "I'm Johnson Hecter, and you are?" "I'm Koata" he said. "And another thing, do you know of a girl with red hair and eyes, and...has horns on her head?" Shocked to know that was the description of Lucy. Off at a far distance, on a tree on a hill, a sniper catches the sight of Johnson in front of the inn's entrance. The sniper contacted his team members, telling them of Johnson's where abouts. The sniper started to take aim at Johnson, unaware there is some one in front of him. Right when he was about to pull the trigger, Johnson moved revealing Koata. Quickly, the sniper moved the aiming cross away, but pulled the trigger striking Koata on the arm, just barely making a cut on his arm. Johnson saw it, and took his gun out to start shooting to where he thought the shot must have came from. The shots had hit spots near the sniper making him fall off the tree. Johnson had grabbed Koata's arm pulling him inside the inn, where Yuka, Nana, and Mayu where eating. They had panicked to see Koata's wound, Johnson had told them what happened, and that it wasn't that bad to calm them down. Immediately, Koata demanded to know where was Lucy/Nyuu, but Johnson had told him it wasn't safe to leave yet and that the people who shot him, where not going to know where she was. But Koata still insisted to take him to her to bring her here, which eventually Yuka started feeling jealous again. After Johnson told Koata if they were to leave, he should do what ever Johnson tells him and not to go off wandering around. Johnson opened the door to see if there was any one waiting for him, then he led Koata out to the gate where he peeked to see that if there was no one there either. They walked through the alleys and Johnson with his gun out, just in case if they met up with trouble. "Alright, we're here." Johnson had opened the door only to find his place trashed.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting All Over Again

**Chapter Five**

_**Meeting All Over Again**_

"Oh no" Johnson said. Johnson and Koata started to inspect the place hoping the ss team did not capture her. "Lucy...Nyuu!" Koata called out. Nyuu had came walking to see who it was, she was holding one of Johnson's shot guns which she had found and accidentualy fired before Johnson and Koata arrived. Once she saw Koata she came running to him, but slipped on a blanket dropping the shot gun which turned to Koata. Johnson quickly pushed Koata right before the shot gun went off, blasting Johnson a few feet from Koata. Luckly, Johnson had been wearing a bullet proof vest which saved him from the blast. "Nyuu" Nyuu said smiling thinking the shot gun made people fly. Johnson got up grabbing Nyuu from the short sleeves picking her off her feet. "What's wrong with you, you could have killed me!" Johnson yelling at her. Koata tried to make Johnson let go of her. Koata explain that she had a split personality, and that the one she was in, doesn't know much of things like what has just happen. Johnson looked at Nyuu scared, so he let her go and when he did, Nyuu went to hug Koata. Just then, a shot had been fired, hitting the side of the door. Johnson led Koata and Nyuu into a trap door under a rug,"Hide here, I'm gonna go give our visitors a warm welcome." "But what are we suppose to do?" Koata asked. "Just hide her until I get back so we can head back to your place." Johnson replied. After closing the trap door putting the rug over it to make sure if any one came, they wouldn't find them. Johnson got next to the door, opening it quick, sticking to the wall so who ever was out there would not see him. He ran outside holding his gun out, looking to the alleys to right, left, and foward, but no one was there. He started to walk through one of the alleys, to see if there were any ss team member. Right when he was going to make a turn to go to another alley he bumped into one, Johnson had a fast dual with him. Once he defeated him, one had been running to him from behind, which quickly Johnson shot. He started going through the alleys near his place, taking down the soldiers that where there. Police near by heard the comotion and requested backup. Johnson had cornered a solider, but the soldier didn't know, so Johnson took a tranquilizer gun out and shot the soldier putting him to sleep. A soldier had made it to Johnson's place, using his gun, he opened the door. Koata and Nyuu heard the shot, and tried to stay quiet as possible. "Nyuu," she said frighten of what was going on. The soldier had heard something and headed to where he heard it near the rug standing over it, Koata tried to keep Nyuu quiet. But then the soldier heard a noise coming from outside, thinking it was either Johnson or a member. He quicly hid behind a small closet with a metal door. Through the bullet hole, he saw Johnson dragging one of his team mates. He silently started to pull his pistol out to shoot Johnson, but right when he was going to pull the trigger, there was a loud bag on the metal. The soldier felt a great pain in his chest and took a look finding a dagger had gone through the door into his chest. Johnson saw blood dripping from the closet, when the door opened, a the soldier fell dead to the floor coming out from the closet. Johnson removed the rug opening the trap door, getting Koata and Nyuu from the small room. "Police will probibly be here, and beside, the soldiers know where I am." Said Johnson. Thinking of how to help Koata said,"You can stay with us at the inn, if you want." Johnson thought it might not be a good idea, because he might accidentually involve every one into his situation, but Johnson agreed to stay for a while. After getting his stuff, they left the place quickly before police arrived. When they arrived at the inn, Yuka ran to them and saw Johnson with the soldier. "What is he going to do with that soldier?" Yika asked. "He's going to ask him some questions when he wakes up." Koata replied. "Like what?" she asked again. "Where a facility that has tortured many people like Nyuu, and what others and I will expect when we go to sabotage it." Johnson replied. Yuka was clueless of what he had just said. "Um, he'll be...staying here if that's ok." Koata said. Yuka quickly grabbed Koata,"What are you crazy, he might do to us like what he did to that soldier. We can't let him stay here." "But where he staying at is all trashed since some soldiers came to...probibly kill him." Yuka looked at Koata angry. "But he's going to stay for little while...he said so himself." Koata quickly replied. Yuka gasped, "Alright he can stay for a little bit." It turned dark, police where at the scene, investigating what had happened. All of a sudden, a bomb had exploded killing the offecers inside what us to be Johnson's place. A dark figure looked from above on a roof from the alley with his red and black eyes, watching the chaoz. Johnson tied the soldier on the a post on the other yard of the inn. He went inside to unpack some of his stuff, and he found the picture of Saoria and him. Yuka walked by Johnson's room, and saw he wasn't moving. She walked beside him and saw the picture. "Who is that?" Yuka asked. Johnson hid the picture quickly. "It me and my love." He replied. "Oh, and where is she. Johnson felt a great deal of saddness fall on him, but said," She...was in an accident..." Johnson said. "Oh...I'm sorry." Yuka said. She walked away closing the door looking disappointed.

"Where they able to capture Johnson?" Losuki asked. "No, it seems they were defeated by him, fortunitly, I made it seem like they were a swat team trying to disactivate a bomb, which unfortunitly went off." Akuri said laughing. "Except, there seems to be a soldier missing." "He's probibly going to make him tell Johnson where we are. You must impeed that from happening." Losuki commanded. "Yes sire." with that, Akuri left to find Johnson.

Morning had arrived, Johnson opened his eyes, and Nyuu was over him, stardling him. "What are doing here?" Johnson asked. "Nyuu" Nyuu said pointing to a tray with breakfast on it. Yuka must have made it, and asked Nyuu to bring it to him. "Thank you" Johnson said. Nyuu smile and left.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day With Nyuu or Lucy

**Chapter Six**

_**A Day with Nyuu or Lucy**_

Johnson got up to take the tray to the table, but didn't find any one in the inn. When he got to the kitchen, there was a note saying:

_Dear Johnson,_

_Koata and I have left for school and so did Mayu. We decided to take Nana with us, but we couldn't take Nyuu because she would have interrupted the class. So we leave her here with you, please take care of her._

_ -Yuka_

"You got to be kidding me." Johnson said. Then there was a loud crashing sound, Nyuu had pulled a pan from a stack of them from a lower cabinet. Then he heard some one outside, he remembered he left the soldier there, tied and was struggling to get free. "Where is the facility?" Johnson asked. "What facility, there's no facility, I work for the government." The soldier replied. Then, Johnson pulled out his dagger, stabbing it into the post, cutting the soldier's shoulder. "I'll ask again where the facility is." Nyuu peeked to see what was going on outside. She walked to next to Johnson to see what was going on. She saw that the soldier was bleeding and wondered how by poking his wound. "Aaaagh, quite doing that!" the soldier yelled scary Nyuu. Then Johnson got an idea. "Don't worry Nyuu; he can't do anything to you since he's tide up on the post." "Nyuu" she said. Johnson encouraging Nyuu to keep poking at the soldier's wound. "Now where is the facility or she will keep on poking your wound till you can no longer stand it." "Alright, theirs an abandon ware house, in Cronigi alleys, there should be a something in there to help you. Now please, let me go." Then Johnson hit the soldier in the head with the handle of the dagger, knocking him out. "Just in case you're lying." Johnson said. Johnson was getting some things ready to head to the warehouse, but didn't know if he should leave Nyuu in the house, because she might make a mess. "I guess I have to take you either way" Johnson told Nyuu, and so they were outside the gate, and started walking to the town to go to the Cronigi alleys. Johnson had stopped to ask for directions when Nyuu wonder off to see what she could find. Once Johnson got the information, he noticed Nyuu was missing, he started looking for her. He found had found her looking at some pets, bagging her hand on the glass wondering why can't she pet one, getting frustrated. "You're not going to be able to pet one like that, now come on," Johnson said and grabbed Nyuu in a hurry. They reached warehouse, as they walked inside there was many boxes. Nyuu wondered off to see what she could find, until she had slipped on a puddle hitting her head on the ground, knocking her out. Johnson started to inspect the boxes, opening them one by one. He found some contained old papers with information of test the facility had done long ago. "Why would they hide information like this here," he thought. Lucy wakes up, and sees that she is a strange place, but then she hears Johnson calling out Nyuu. Thinking it was another person trying to hunt her down to return her to the facility, she takes out one of her vectors. She starts moving towards the Johnson's voice until she sees him. "Where could that girl be?" Just then, Lucy moves her vector slowly going to Johnson's leg. Johnson senses the vector and quickly takes out his dagger. Lucy tries to slash Johnson convinced that it is some to capture her. Strangely, using his dagger, he slashes to where he feels the vector is coming from, and makes it disappear. By this Lucy was surprised to see that his dagger was not even scratched. Then she sends out two more vectors, but yet, he was able to make them vanish. "Come out and show yourself if you think you're so powerful!" Johnson says in a high voice. Lucy came out to see him at a distance. "Nyuu, stay there, don't move I'll go to you," He tells Lucy not knowing that Nyuu changed to her. Quickly she tries again to kill Johnson, which then Johnson finds out it was Lucy trying to kill him. "Nyuu, what are you doing?" Then he remembered what Koata had said, "_She has a split personality, the one is now doesn't know some things around her." _"So you're the other one, the other half of Nyuu" Johnson says. "Why is it that your dagger is not in two pieces?" Lucy asks. "I studied you diclonius, seeing how your vectors are made of highly concentrated energy, that I discovered the only way to "defeat" them, you need a different force, which so happens to be the force of a magnet." Lucy throws two boxes at him, which quickly dodges. "I'm not here to fight you; Yuka left me in charge of you, without any option." "Yuka? I don't know any one named Yuka" Lucy replied. Then she picked up a dozen of metal thin pipes, throwing them to Johnson again like spears. They went through boxes and some that were going straight to Johnson; he cut through them to stop the pipes to go through him. "I don't have time for this," Johnson thought. Once he caught sight of Lucy, he started making his way to her. Lucy saw him heading to her, so she started to use her vectors for a chance to kill him. Johnson sensed the vectors coming to him fast. Some he dissolved with his dagger, others he jumped to dodge the incoming attack. Just then they met face to face. Johnson was holding his dagger to Lucy's neck, and Lucy had one of her vectors on Johnson's neck. "Even if you do cut my head off, I'll have time to cut yours off." he said while being chocked. "I'm not going to be used again by the facility, your not take me alive." Lucy said. "I don't work for any facility. I was told by Yuka, Koata's friend, to take care of you while there at school." He replied. By this, Lucy let go of Johnson and he took his dagger off her throat. "So why are we here then?" Lucy asked. "I was looking for a way to reach a facility which I'm guessing you don't know of." "And why are you trying to reach this facility?" "Others and I are going to sabotage it and free others like you and I that were not able to escape a long time ago. But there doesn't seem to be a passage any where like the soldier told me, there's just old results from the test the facility's scientists did." Then Lucy started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Johnson asked. "I'm going to find Koata." She replied. "They said you couldn't go because you would be a disturbance in the class and I'm thinking that you don't even know where it is." She turned looked at the floor. "Then you will take me to him." "I don't know where it is, so you're going to have to wait until they get back from there." Johnson explained. After Johnson looked for a little to see if there was at least something to help him, he gave up. "There's nothing here, let's go." Johnson agreed and so they headed toward the exit. Johnson picked up a wooden board not too thick. "Lucy." He called out. When she turned, Johnson hit her in the head, hoping maybe Nyuu could come back. "Sorry about that, for I am not proud of it." He told her while she was knocked out on the floor. He shook her saying Nyuu. She opened her eyes and was Nyuu again. "Come on Nyuu, lets go." "Nyuu," she says. Soon they were back in the town, and again she wondered off, but Johnson followed her. He saw that she wanted to pet one of the puppies again put couldn't. Then Johnson led her inside, so she could pet the puppies which she was happy to do. After that, they left towards home, and was sun down. It was fifteen minutes when they got back to the inn, when Koata, Yuka, Nana, and Mayu came home from their schools.


	7. Chapter 7: Revived

**Chapter Seven**

_**Revived**_

Johnson was tossing and turning restlessly, having dreams of series and people from his past. "Bother! Help me brother!" a voice of a little girl calling out to him. "This is what we'd been waiting for, start the projects, for we will succeed." a voice of a man."I hunger, but it can not be satisfied only with..." Hecter said. "I will love for ever..." The voice of Soaria said. "Johnson help!" She yelled. Johnson opened his eyes, and on the left eye, it had become red like the color of blood. Hecter got up. He saw his surroundings and got dagger. He headed towards his room's door and went outside in the hallway. "Nyuu," Nyuu heard Johnson close the door. She got out of bed, crawled to her room's door and opened it. She saw Hecter walking down the hall towards the front door. She started to follow him, wondering where he was going. Akuri watched as Hecter closed the gate, wondering where was going. Hecter starting to walk down the stairs onto the sidewalk, hiding his dagger so if any one were to come by him, they wouldn't get scared and call police. Nyuu opened the gate and saw that who she thought was Johnson wasn't there. Akuri saw her going out too, "This is an opportunity to capture him once and for all." Hecter started his way on the sidewalk, with one thing in his mind, "Revenge." Some one was coming towards him; he put his hand on his dagger ready to kill the person. But when the person pass by him, took his hand of the dagger. "Damn it Johnson, you just can't let me have a bit of fun." Hecter said. Just then, some strange long metal arrow heads stabbed onto the grown. Hecter looked to see who had done it, and saw Akuri's figure in the darkness of an ally. Hecter started to chase after him in the ally, where it was narrow. Akuri jumped on the two walls onto the roof of one of the buildings. "This is going to be fun," Hecter said. They started running, Hecter running down below watching above to see where Akuri was headed too. The chase led to the towns streets, which was crowded by people filled the streets, which made it difficult for Hecter to see where Akuri was heading from the roofs of the buildings. But then, he saw Akuri jump off one of the buildings, onto the streets. "Does he think he's going to loose me that easy." Hecter chased Akuri within the crowds, both knocking down some people on the way. Akuri turned around and threw another pair of his arrow heads, quickly Hecter jumped in the air, spinning diagonally while the arrow heads pass by him. He landed crouched on the floor and saw that the arrows had sticked onto some boxes that a man was carrying to leave on the sidewalk. He turned and threw some of his metallic spears, which Akuri too was able to dodge hitting a light post. While Akuri was getting back up, Hecter saw it as an opportunity to attack. Akuri saw him coming and took his sword, and stopped Hecter from slashing him. "I see you're quick." Akuri telling Johnson while there weapons were still touching. "And I see that you're slow to react." Hecter replied. Akuri smile confidently, and removed his sword from the dagger stepping back. "Let's see what you can do." "Are you testing me?" Hecter asked. Akuri pick his sword up his sword, ready to attack. He was looking at Hecter, as Hecter was looking right back at him. Then they started towards each other, their blades collided, "who might ask am going to be killing tonight?" Hecter asked. "The name is Akuri and as I heard, you are Hecter." Akuri replied. Hecter swinging his dagger at Akuri hoping to get past the long blade to stab Akuri. Many people started to panicked and started running all around. While slashing at each other, Hecter would make sure each slash counted by getting some one from the running crowds. As Akuri saw what he would do, he started block Hecter from slashing any one else. "Why do kill the humans." Akuri asked while blocking the attacks. "Why not kill the humans." Hecter replied with an evil smile on his face. "I don't understand, you're a fool to kill an innocent human." Hecter started laughing and said, "why do you care of these animals, they'll never accept you as one of them." Hecter sticking his blade to stick to Akuri's sword, "look at yourself, you think these things will treat you as one of them? No, they will say they are your friend, but really, they want to use you. They will never make you part of them, that's why we have to wipe them out." Akuri then had gotten angry and replied, "No, its things like you that never will be part of any thing because you're a killer of the innocent, and that's why you and others like you will be wiped out." Akuri said separating the blades jumping a bit back. A car was heading toward them and could not see where it was going. They saw it coming and jumped onto the roof of the car. "Then you should get your tomb stone ready, because they're going to take you down with us." Hecter said. Akuri smiled replying, "Then if you are willing to protect your "kind" from man kind at any cost..." Akuri and Hecter started to fight on the car, cutting off some of the metal from the car. Akuri jumped off, running into an ally behind some building where a trap for Hecter was awaiting him. Hecter jumped too, following Akuri into the ally. "Then lets see if you can save this diclonius, or, your friend if I'm not mistaken." Hecter grunted looking up to see Nyuu, tied up and hanging from light post, with tears filling her eyes and face. "You what are you doing?" Hecter asked. "Well, I thought the only way to capture you; I needed some thing to distract you. For Mr.Losuki would be happy to know he'll be receiving not just one thing but two." Akuri said laughing at the end of his sentence. He jumped from the stacks of boxes he was standing on, aiming his sword towards Hecter. "Your sick, you can't even pick on some thing your own size and strength." Hecter gripped his dagger tightly. "Let's let our blades do the talking, but then again, yours just might be silenced too quickly," Akuri said. "Don't under estimate it, for the ones before said the same thing and got silenced themselves." Hecter replied getting ready to attack. They both lifted their weapons. And once they were ready they charged at each other clashing the blades hard making sparks. Hecter was about slash Akuri's neck, but Akuri was able to lift his sword stop it from happening. They jumped a feet from each other, and charged at each other again, but this time, Hecter jumped in the air right in front of Akuri. He sticked the daggers blade onto Akuri's sword while going over Akuri so he wouldn't get a chance to attack him and landing behind him. Hecter looked up trying to find a way to get Nyuu down from the light post, but wanted to see what would stop her from landing on the ground. Quickly saw an opportunity to make Akuri not attack for awhile, so he went to attack Akuri hoping to see him leave an open space. He got close to Akuri and kicked him on his stomach, but he started punching him to make him stay away from him while he goes and unties Nyuu. Hecter ran towards some stacked boxes, but in order to reach the top of the boxes, he would have to run up the wall. As Akuri saw him running up the wall, he picked up his sword headed to a point where he knew they meet. Hecter ran fast from on the boxes since they were fragile. On the air he got his dagger ready to cut the rope, but noticed Akuri was heading towards him with his sword ready to take Hecter down. He threw his dagger towards the rope and turned around to kick Akuri to stop him from killing him. Once he was landed on the ground quickly ran below Nyuu since the dagger was only able to cut half of the rope with began to break. Nyuu fell and Hecter getting ready to catch her, saw Akuri heading towards him. Once he was able to catch Nyuu, he placed her on the ground and grabbed a hold Akuri's sword handle tackling him to the ground away from Nyuu. Akuri pushing down to cut Hecter's throat and Hecter pushing back to stop that from happening. Nyuu got up and hid behind some boxes. "I think this is Johnson Hecter, it was a pleasure fighting with you, but know it's time for you to die." Akuri said. Anger started to grow in Hecter, and started gripping Akuri's hands pushing the blade away from him. Hecter hit Akuri's stomach with his knee and punched him off. After Akuri stepped back to get his air back, Hecter looked up to see where his dagger was, and noticed it was up high plunged into one of the building's walls. He ran back a few feet almost near Akuri, and started running to the wall. He ran up trying to reach his dagger, while Akuri started running to the wall hoping that when Hecter falls down he would kill right then and there. Once he grabbed his dagger he turned to see Akuri going up the wall as well ready to take him down. Hecter let himself fall and put his dagger in front of him to slash Akuri. He swung his dagger as so did Akuri, but the dagger was able to break the sword. "How is it possible, it was able to break it." Akuri thought in his head. Hecter acted quickly and kicked Akuri hard down to the ground. He cut off Akuri's right arm, "What's the matter? Loose some thing?" Hecter asked laughing. "You basterd, this is not over." Akuri said with the agonizing pain. "Oh I think it is." Hecter replied. Hecter was ready to kill Akuri, but Akuri kicked his arm that had the dagger, and kicked Johnson away from him. He grabbed his arm, putting it between his chest and left arm, and started running covering his wound to stop it from bleeding. "Coward, just like the humans." He went to search for Nyuu which he found behind the boxes. Then, Johnson's left eye became normal again, and saw she had a little bit of tears in her eyes and cheeks, but was happy to see that Johnson was alive. "Come on lets go." They headed out from the ally, but notice police where coming to them probably to investigate. He picked up Nyuu to run as fast as he could to jump over some boxes covering another ally. Once he made it over, he Nyuu down and heading to where the inn was. Once they where in the inn he took Nyuu to the bath room to clean her face, "Don't worry, I'll get the one who tried to harm you, and he'll pay with his life." He told her. "Nyuu." She replied. He went to tuck her into her bed, and he went back to his.


End file.
